Sheldon Plankton: The Untold Story
Sheldon Plankton: The Untold Story is a fanon film set in Family Sponge's fictional universe. This contains all three episodes which were all part of three part season 4 finale. Season: 4 Episode: 28, 29, 30 Total Episode Count: 78, 79, 80 Prod. no.: 4ACX05, 06, 07 'Plot synopsis' 'Red carpet premiere and opening' The entire film begins with a news report involving the premiere of the actual film itself at the Bikini Bottom Arts Center, where sveral characters have been invited. Eventually the main gang arrives and each of them make a grand entrance, with the exceptions of Pearl and Patrick. Squidward comes out of the limo and asks how everyone got in his bedroom. Patrick comes out and makes a joke that he was sitting backwards in the limo so his underwear was going the right way. Plankton comes out and describes his political career, which resembles Saddam Hussein's. Sandy falls out extremely drunk because there was booze in the car and is followed by SpongeBob, embarrassed beyond relief. Pearl comes out and reporter Leiana Takanawa ask her a question and before Pearl can even respond, David Bowie arrives and Leiana's attention drawn him as she dry h***s his leg and offers to make him fish ball soup. Other guests included Drew Berrymore, the Kool-Aid Man, and Tom. It ends inside the theater, where Fred is making a bootleg recording of the film (after a momentarily distracted by a woman's cleavage). On screen we see fictional trailers for fictional movies (including a very cliched Walt Disney movie). Then, on a green background, we see a sex warning, then it cuts to the 20th Century Fox logo. 'Plankton B. Goode' The film opens at the Bikini Bottom Community Swimming Pool. Encouraged by SpongeBob and Sandy at take swimming lessons, Plankton meets the star pupil of the class, Brad. Jealous, Plankton decides to try and outdo him in a swimming race. He nearly drowns in the process, while Brad finishes in first place. Feeling humiliated and wanting to kill his nemesis, Plankton rigs the lifeguard chair with dynamite and lures Brad beneath it by putting a piece of marzipan under it. However, Plankton's detonator malfunctions, and he blows himself up and is crushed beneath the lifeguard chair. Plankton awakens in Hell. Plankton is abruptly brought back to Earth, and he decides to change his ways. Meanwhile, SpongeBob gets a job Bikini Bottom 5 News, hosting a ranting segment known as What Really Grinds My Geers, in which he rants about things that bother him ,such as Lindsay Lohan and the 19th century. SpongeBob become s extremely popular, overshadowing Bob Bobber and making him feel jealous. His jealousy causes for him to get fired. Plankton's attempts at being a good boy mainly revolve around smothering Squidward with affection, much to the latter's consternation. Squidward finally goads Plankton into reverting to his old, violent ways, resurrectng Plankton's fear of Hell. Deciding to follow Squidward's example of controlling anger through drunkenness, Plankton becomes a alcoholic; Squidward, seeking to cure Plankton, takes him out for the night of drinking at The Drunken Clam which culminates in Plankton ramming Squidward's car through the wall of the bar. Knowing Plankton is SpongeBob's friend, Bob takes advantage of the situation and presents footage of the accident at the news station. SpongeBob loses his job and Bob regians his post. The next morning, Plankton wakes up naked in his bed with a hangover, apparently having blacked out and given Roger Moore his phone number the night before. Plankton laments Squidward his lonely existence in the world, and wishes that there were someome else to whom he could relate. 'Bango Was His Name Oh' Later, while watching television, Squidward and Plankton see an interview with a San Francisco man who looks and sounds exactly like Plankton. Plankton is convinced that this man is his real father (he's really not proud of having SpongeBob as a roomer) and resolves to travel to San Francisco to meet with him. Learning that Fred is going on a Cross Country trip through all 50 states with the intent of having sex with a woman in every state, Squidward and Plankton hitch a ride in his "Wanna-bang-o". At a motel in New Jersey, Fred is handcuffed to a bed and mugged by a cleaning woman; Plankton finds Fred, and rather that free him, steals the "Wanna-bang-o". Having obtained "pep pills" from a trucker, Plankton goes off-road and crashes the vehicle. When they are stranded in the desert there is a clear homage with In the Army Now. Plankton almost gives up, but Squidward gives a pep talk. Meanwhile, in the B plot, SpongeBob and Sandy decide to encourage their firends to date others so that they could spend some time alone together without worry of interruption. They succeed in the end, only to question wether their motives were good and if the guys were really ready to see other people. Arriving in San Francisco, Plankton and Squidward track down the man from the television. Plankton confronts the man on a trolley, and is shocked to discover that the man is actually Plankton from 30 years in the future. The movie then cuts to a brief intermission (with a running commentary from the theater patrons, since they are still watching the movie). 'Plank & Plankton's Excellent Adventure' Shell Plank, as Plankton's future self is called, is taking a time-travel vacation, which is how people in the future ' ' take time off. Plankton tricks his way back to the future with Plank. In the future, Plank refers to the younger Plankton as a child named "Pablo" from Nicaragua. Amazingly, no one seems to notice the similarities between the two. In the year 2035 at a gang dinner, Plankton discovers how the lives of his gang will pan out: Patrick will become a traffic cop and marry a hateful, foul-mouthed hustler named Vanessa who belittles him and insists on putting SpongeBob and Sandy in a retirement home; Pearl will transition from female and male after college and lives as a man named Ron; and Squidward will die of theobromine poisoning by eating chocolate he found in the garbage, go to Heaven, and spend a rather promising eternity drinking with Ernest Hemingway, Vincent Van Gogh and Kurt Cobain (who, in common, have committed suicide). Plankton over time learns of his own horrible fate: at age 46, he will be a virgin working for the Bikini Bottom Circuit Shack (a spoof of Circuit City, Best Buy and Radio Shack) and living in a low-rent apartment (where he still keeps and talks to his stuffed robot, Karen) and his only friend will be a female co-worker named Fran. Furthermore, he is doting mama's boy, having long ago abandoned his matricidal tendencies. Disgusted with the way his future life will turn out, Plankton screams "I will accpet the crappy place and the dead job but I will not accept being a 46 year old Parade magazine reading VIRGIN!!!!!!!!!!" and then remodels Plank's apartment and coaches him through The Joy of Sex with the intent of getting Plankt to lose his virginity to Fran. Plank and Fran do end up having sex - for about eight seconds, followed by 40 minutes of Plank crying, and then offering to pay for the sex. Fran goes back to Circuit Shack and tells everyone about it, costing Plank his job. Returning home, he finds that his apartment is in flames, ironically caused by "stress-release" candles Plankton placed while redecorating. His life now ruined, Plank laments the day of his near-death experience at the Community Pool. Nothing that it may be a clue to the reason of his future life, Plankton asks him to elaborate, and Plank reveals that memories of the experience will re-surface when young Plankton is 31, causing him to regress and preventing him from taking any risks (hence why he grew up to becomes such a wimp with a dead job). Armed with this knowledge, Plank and Plankton proceed to the retirement home where Sandy now resides to ask for money to purchase a new time-travel watch; Sandy, who reveals she knew all along that "Pablo" was Plankton, obliges (but requests that Patrick must never marry Vanessa). They buy the watch, but before Plankton leaves Plank realizes that his history will change if Plankton succeeds, and that they will never see eacher other the same way again. They say their finally goodbyes and Plankton begins his mission. Plankton travels back in time to the day of the accident (with a brief stop, at Sandy's request, to kill Vanessa with an Rocket-propelled grenade on her wedding day with Patrick) and runs to the pool like Ferris Bueller from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. He manages to prevent himself from getting crushed by the chair. Past Plankton wonders what happened and asks Future Plankton who he is - Future Plankton responds, and after a breif talk Past Plankton vaporizes Future Plankton with his raygun. By obliterating Future Plankton, the trajectory of the future is changed, without him knowing. The gang packs up and heads home, with Pearl bidding farewell to a boy to whom she's been talking considering how much she likes the name: Ron. 'After Party and Ending' After the film ends, we cut to the afterparty, where each member of the gang is interviewed by Leiana Takanawa, sharing thoughts involved with Family Sponge's cancellation and comeback. In the end, during his final speech, SpongeBob rips out a fart as a joke, and everyone laughs. The film ends with the screen pulls back, revealing to be on another TV screen with SpongeBob next to it. He explains that farting is no laughing matter, then rips out another fart, revealing it to be another joke. Cutaways DVD Exclusive Redcarpet premiere and opening #Plankton's foray into politics Plankton B. Goode #Detective Scrotes After Party and Ending #Pushing the envelope of creativity #Incest people #Part-time jobs montage #Dark period montage #Competing in the Inditarod #Meeting the fans #''The West Wing'' #Entertaining the troops #Plankton's talk shows montage TV and DVD Plankton B. Goode #The Summer in India #''Prince of Tides'' #''Family Feud'' #Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi #Casper the Friendly Ghost #''Roseanne'' #"I Have Confidence" #Bugs Bunny #Stormtroopers #Lara Flynn Boyle #Ella Fitzgerald SquarePants #Steve Bartman #Sexy Party III #Sheldon Plank #Roger Moore Bango Was His Name Oh #Salesman funny business #Jew Man Group #''Beverly Hills, 90210'' #Wack Waving Inflatable Arm-Flailing Tubefish I #Katie Couric #The Last Crusade #Robo Squidward and Plankton #Quark Plankton #Siamese twins #Seahorses are terrible people #''ThunderCats'' #Fruit stands Plank & Plankton's Excellent Adventure #Jesus' abilities exaggerated #House full of idiots #TV in your head #Unfreezing Walt Disney #Wonder Woman #Bono #President D***hebag #Karen's wheel #Working returns #The Stork #Squidward in Heaven #''Terms of Endearment'' #Unappreciated gift #''Jonny Quest'' #Trusting SpongeBob with money Trivia *This is the first Family Sponge movie. Scenes not on TV *Shown on Family Guy **familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Stewie_Griffin%3A_The_Untold_Story Cast *Doug Lawrence - Plankton *Roger Bumpass - Squidward *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy *Bill Faggerbakke - Patrick *Lori Alan - Pearl, Barbara Gallery English promo.jpg|English promo French promo.png|French promo Spanish promo.png|Spanish promo Portuguese promo.png|Portuguese promo German promo.png|German promo Dutch promo.png|Dutch promo Irish promo.png|Irish promo Turkish promo.png|Turkish promo Russian promo.png|Russian promo Chinese promo.png|Chinese promo Tamil promo.png|Tamil promo Malay promo.png|Malay promo Czech promo.png|Czech promo Filipino promo.png|Filipino promo Afrikaans promo.png|Afrikaans promo Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 4 Category:Movies Category:DVDs Category:Parodies